In recent years, semiconductor devices having a series of required systems integrated on a single semiconductor chip have been proposed.
In such semiconductor devices, a circuit including a bipolar transistor as described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-267593 and a circuit including an insulated gate field effect transistor are formed on the main surface of a semiconductor substrate.